Dissmiss Love
by xianminggg
Summary: Sungmin dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin menceraikan suaminya yang cacat fisik,Cho Kyuhyun. Satu sisi lainnya, hatinya masih mencintai sosok bongkok itu yang telah menemani hidupnya 10 tahun terakhir. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan dikala Tuhan hendak mengambil Kyuhyun pergi? / KYUMIN / BOYSLOVE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dismiss Love

Pair: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Genre: Romance,Hurt(little bit)

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but KyuMin belong to each other!

Length: Chaptered

Warning: BoysLove! Mpreg!

Summary: Sungmin dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin menceraikan suaminya yang cacat fisik,Cho Kyuhyun. Satu sisi lainnya, hatinya masih mencintai sosok bongkok itu yang telah menemani hidupnya 10 tahun terakhir. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan dikala Tuhan hendak mengambil Kyuhyun pergi?

**Dismiss Love**

Sungguh tidak menyenangkan bila sebuah keluarga berantakan. Tidak menyenangkan bagi si 'istri', si suami terlebih anak-anak. Begitu kata teman-temannya, orangtuanya. Para penasehat yang didatanginya juga telah memperingatkannya..namun tetap saja ia memutuskan untuk bercerai!

Sesungguhnya Sungmin tidak memiliki alasan khusus mengapa ia meminta bercerai. Suaminya sangat baik, suami yang setia, seorang ayah yang ikut membesarkan anak-anaknya semampunya. Sejam yang lalu ketika berada di hadapan para hakim untuk mediskusikan harta mereka, ia tidak bisa mengatakan kejelekan suaminya.

Pemuda manis itu—Sungmin, memeluk anak perempuannya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Mereka bersalaman. Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik darinya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di ujung tempat parkir, Sungmin menatap lekat punggung suaminya.

Sulit baginya mengakui, tapi pertanyaan 'kenapa mereka bercerai' benar-benar mengganggunya. Sungmin mencintainya..paling tidak dulunya. Meski demikian ia merasakan sebersit rasa jijik bila mengingatnya.

Karena suaminya juga _namja_**? **Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya jijik. Sungmin seorang _gay_, jadi tak mungkin masalah _gender _yang membuatnya bertekad untuk bercerai.

Lalu apa?

'Kekurangan Kyuhyun.'

Kekurangan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Sungmin bertekad Kyuhyun memang agak cacat, dan meskipun hal ini bukan masalah baginya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, menikah, dan bahkan memiliki buah hati, namun di tahun-tahun terakhir ini hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun menderita _scoliosis_ parah, dan punggungnya mulai bongkok beberapa tahun terakhir. Kalau berjalan, kepalanya akan agak miring kesamping, dan langkahnya yang ikut-ikutan lunglai membuatnya kelihatan jelek, yah meskipun Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Tapi tetap saja menurut Sungmin, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menyerupai Quasimodo, jelek sekali. Beberapa tahun ini Sungmin mulai menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, agar orang tak tahu bahwa sosok bongkok itu adalah suaminya.

Tidak mudah baginya mengakui hal ini.. Ia merasa telah membohongi dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun, semua teman dan kenalan mereka—tiba-tiba saja, setelah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun, ia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun punya cacat fisik! Lantas bagaimana dengan kebaikan-kebaikan yang lain?

"_Eomma_, boleh pergi ke rumah _appa_ tidak?" tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh permintaan anak perempuannya, Minhyun.

"Aku juga,ya! Aku juga!" seru Sungkyu menirukan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kyuhyun-_ah,_tunggu sebentar!"teriaknya.

"Anak-anak ingin ikut denganmu!". Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik, Minhyun juga Sungkyu segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, mereka merentangkan tangan-tangan kecil mereka untuk minta gandeng, masing-masing di kiri dan kanan.

.

.

.

Ketika proses perceraian mereka diawali, Kyuhyun menyewa sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota _Seoul_. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengajak Sungkyu dan Minhyun kesana, namun mereka tidak pernah menginap. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil kedua anaknya, dan menoleh padanya.

"Nanti sore kuantar mereka pulang,Ming" katanya.

"_Arra_." Jawab Sungmin,tenggorokannya tersekat dan terasa perih. Ia menatap mereka berjalan menuju mobil biru Kyuhyun—sekilas figur bongkok seorang _namja_ yang bersama dua anak yang meloncat-loncat disampingnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke mobilnya, ia tak mampu menahan air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Gilakah ia? Baru sepuluh menit Sungmin keluar dari ruang sidang dimana hakim baru saja mendiskusikan perceraiannya. Baru mendiskusikan, mereka belum sah bercerai. Mungkin Sungmin memang gila...

"_Aku masih mencintainya! Demi Tuhan, aku masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun_" ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua mata indahnya rapat-rapat. Ia telah hidup bersama Kyuhyun selama sepuluh tahun, dan hidupnya—meskipun tidak penuh dengan beraneka bunga—namun lancar saja. Kenapa ia telah tunduk pada ular naga berbisa yang mempengaruhi hatinya, menggerogoti rasa percaya dirinya, dan akhirnya membawanya ke keputusan ini?!

Sungmin merogoh ponselnya, bermaksud menelepon, namun tiba-tiba ia sadar ponsel itu milik Kyuhyun. Waktu membeli ponsel itu, mereka memang membeli dua yang sama persis, satu untuknya, satu untuk Kyuhyun. Ya, ponsel _couple_.

_Aku harus mengembalikan ponsel ini,_bisik hatinya.

Barangkali... barangkali ini pertanda dari surga? Barangkali Sungmin memang harus mengembalikan lebih banyak lagi daripada sekedar sebuah ponsel. Barangkali memang mestinya ia kembalikan segala cinta yang telah diberikan Kyuhyun.

Dengan air mata yang bercucuran, Sungmin pun menstater mobilnya.

.

.

.

"_Bonamana, bonamana,bonamana (Baby you turn it up now)_" Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya menyanyikan dengan keras lagu 'Bonamana' milik _boyband_ kesukaan Sungmin, Super Junior. Mereka mencoba menikmati perjalan sore ini. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya, Sungkyu dan Minhyun duduk di jok belakang. Mereka melewati pusat kota, berbelok ke daerah pinggiran tempat Kyuhyun menyewa apartemen, lalu perlahan memasuki jalanan yang sempit, lurus, yang ditepinya berjajar pepohonan rindang seperti hutan. Saat itu tidak ada mobil lain yang lewat.

Sebelum mobil mereka melewati jembatan kayu, ia memperlambat lajunya. Mobil itu agak _ngadat_ dan Kyuhyun tidak melihat ada mobil muncul dari arah belakang.

BRAK!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil itu menabarak mobil Kyuhyun hingga terbalik dan masuk ke bawah jembatan.

Kyuhyun memegang kemudi dengan kedua tangannya, namun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mobil itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, seolah seperti dalam gerakan lambat, dan menabrak sisi-sisi jembatan. Dalam sekejap mobil mereka sudah tergantung di ujung jembatan.

"_Appa! Appa!_" Sungkyu dan Minhyun berteriak ketakutan. Kepala Kyuhyun telah terantuk kaca depan dan darahpun mengucur ke matanya.

"Jangan bergerak! Jangan bergerak, sayang!" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan kedua anaknya.

Besi nyaris menusuk jantung Kyuhyun... Mobilnya itu terguncang dan memutar satu kali, moncongnya mengarah ke bawah. Kyuhyun berusaha mengendorkan sabuknya. Ia harus bisa membuka pintunya dan menyuruh Sungkyu dan Minhyun keluar sebelum mobil itu terjungkal.

Kemudian, bagai dalam mimpi saja, Kyuhyun melihat siluet sang calon mantan 'istri' yang masih dicintainya bergelayut membuka pintu belakang bersama satu orang polisi dan menarik keluar Minhyun dan Sungkyu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Sungmin bisa menemukannya secepat ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan lega. Kini tak masalah jika...

"Cepat ulurkan tanganmu,Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sudah diwarnai beberapa luka. Darahpun mengalir dari tubuh _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana, dengan secepat kilat Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil sebelum kisi-kisi jembatan yang patah benar-benar ambruk, dan mobilpun terjungkal ke sungai.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan tangan. Luka di dahinya tak tertahankan. Dengan kesakitan, dilihatnya Sungkyu dan Minhyun yang sudah di tangani para medis. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

Sungmin menangis keras, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumi kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sakit semakin menderanya, tangan sebelah kirinya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai pipi Sungmin membuat _namja _manis itu menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghadap ke arah Sungmin, senyum kecil terlukis dengan indah di wajah penuh darah tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, ingin rasanya ia tutup kedua matanya namun sebelum itu ia berusaha berbicara pada Sungmin. Satu kata. Satu kata keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun,

"_Saranghae_"

Satu kata terakhir dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Dapat Sungmin rasakan tangan milik Kyuhyun yang tadi merengkuhnya terlepas. Saat itu juga air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata _namja _manis itu. Sungmin kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, berteriak kalap memanggil nama calon mantan suaminya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah!_ Kyuhyun-_ah!_"

Para medis berusaha melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun dari rengkuhan Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin tetap bersikeras memeluk tubuh tersebut. Ia belum mengucapkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan membatalkan gugatan cerainya. Ia belum mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia masih sangat sangat mencintainya.

Sungmin masih terisak. Namun perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Lelah menderanya, lelah berteriak dan menangis. Namun Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai berbisik,

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_"

Setelah itu semua benar-benar terasa gelap. Sungmin terjatuh pingsan dengan posisi yang masih memeluk erat tubuh calon mantan suaminya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Yongie bawa cerita baru lgi.. Mian bikin watak Ming kek gituu.. Maaf sekalee.. Masih gak tau mau sad ending atau happy ending. Sebenernya aku jga gak terlalu suka death chara sih.. tapi bingung jugaa... Heheheehe... Makasih banget buat yang mau baca.. Makasih juga sm yg udh review di ff sebelumnya. Itu ff udh lama bngt sbnrnya. Pas jaman-jaman msh newbie. Jadi maaf aja klo cara penulisan ff yg ini beda sm yg itu...

Gak mau bnyak cuap-cuap...

Review yaaa!

(Tangerang,07-03-2013,17:40 PM)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dismiss Love**

**Pair: Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt (little bit)**

**Disclaimer: This story is belong to me, but KyuMin belong to each other**

**Length: Twoshoot! **

**Warning: BoysLove! Mpreg!**

'_Sungmin dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin menceraikan suaminya yang cacat fisik,Cho Kyuhyun. Satu sisi lainnya, hatinya masih mencintai sosok bongkok itu yang telah menemani hidupnya 10 tahun terakhir. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan dikala Tuhan hendak mengambil Kyuhyun pergi'_

***Dismiss Love***

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang diterima kedua obsidian _foxy_ nya. Bau obat yang mendominasi ruangan itu membuatnya tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa sepi? Dimana Minhyun dan Sunghyun? Dan dimana Kyuhyun?

Sungmin yang teringat dengan kondisi fisik Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan membuatnya segera bangun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju tempat para suster berjaga. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia tak ingin hal buruk menimpa calon mantan suaminya itu.

"Apa ada pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun disini?" tanya Sungmin pada salah satu orang perawat yang sedang berjaga.

" Tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Jawab perawat tersebut, dengan cepat perawat itu mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun di layar komputernya. Sungmin masih menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tak lama perawat tersebut menghadapkan kembali wajahnya kepada Sungmin sambil tersenyum,

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun ada di ruang 271 di lantai 3, Tuan."

"Ah. _Gomawo_." Sungmin yang telah mendapat jawaban dari perawat tersebut langsung bergegas menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju depan lift dan memencet tombol 'naik'. Tak lama menunggu, pintu lift pun terbuka dengan cepat Sungmin memasukinya dan menekan tombol 'tiga'.

Sungmin benar-benar gelisah.

'_Mengapa lift ini berjalan lama sekali?'_ batin Sungmin. Ia mondar-mandir di dalam lift, untung hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam lift tersebut.

**TING **

Bunyi yang menandakan Sungmin sudah mencapai lantai yang ingin ia tuju pun terdengar. Pintu terbuka, ia berjalan menerobos beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang hendak memakai lift tersebut. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit, matanya fokus mencari pintu bertuliskan angka '271'. Sungmin sampai di penghujung lorong, kamar 271 terletak di sisi kanannya persis. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah siuman menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan menemukan lagi siluet calon mantan 'istri' nya. Dilihatnya Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur yang ia tiduri. Matanya terus menatap gerak-gerik _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin yang kini telah sampai di pinggir tempat tidur. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh.. Lalu dimana anak-anak?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara bariton milik Kyuhyun, ia tak cukup hanya dengan mendapat anggukan kecil dari sosok bongkok yang sedang duduk tak berdaya di atas kasur dengan kepalanya yang dihiasi perban.

"Anak-anak sudah pulang dengan _eomma_ dua jam yang lalu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

Kini gantian Sungmin yang mengangguk-angguk kecil, setelah jawaban keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, tak ada lagi obrolan. Hening. Mereka sama-sama merasa canggung. Sungmin yang masih merasa bersalah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun yang terlampau gugup karena sosok yang masih sangat dicintainya ini ternyata masih mau menjenguknya.

"_Mianhae.._" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Maaf untuk apa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tak mengerti mengapa suaminya meminta maaf padanya, seharusnya ia lah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memiliki salah.

"Hmm... Maaf karena membuatmu kerepotan karena harus datang menjenguk, padahal kau masih sakit juga. Dan maaf karena lalai menjaga anak-anak. _Jeongmal mianhae,_Ming"

Hah? Tidak-tidak. Sungmin sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan harus datang menjenguk Kyuhyun, dan apa ini? Lalai menjaga anak-anak?

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan. Aku jujur benar-benar merasa panik saat tak melihatmu saat aku siuman tadi. Dan apa? Lalai menjaga anak-anak? Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik,Kyu. Kecelakaan itu murni tak sengaja. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku... Aku sebenarnya masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa Tuhan menegurku bahwa seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu ada untukku. Menghidupiku dan anak-anak, mencintaiku sampai saat ini. Aku merasa seperti menjadi penjahat, Kyu. Kau yang selalu menerima pribadi ku apa adanya, mempelajari watakku dengan baik dan berusaha menyimbangkan pribadimu denganku. Sedangkan aku? Hiks... Bisa-bisanya aku merasa jijik dengan fisikmu dan mulai berencana untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar istri yang jahat,Kyu. Hiks.." Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar diselingi dengan isakan tangis.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik semua perkataan Sungmin, jadi Sungmin malu dengan kondisi fisiknya? Apa Kyuhyun marah? Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak marah ia hanya kecewa. Kini ia tau apa yang menjadi alasan 'istri' cantiknya ini menggugat cerai. Tapi pengakuan Sungmin bahwa _namja _manis itu masih sangat mencintainya, membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar dan berdegup kencang. Ia ambil tangan kanan Sungmin dan ia satukan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Sungmin.

"Hiks...Sebenarnya, aku hendak membatalkan gugatan ceraiku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir alangkah lebih baik jika kita berpisah. Aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu, pendamping hidupmu yang setia. Aku telah mengecewakanmu. Meskipun aku masih sangat-sangat mecintaimu, aku tak apa jika kau meninggalkanku. Kau berhak,Kyu. Hiks.. Kau berhak meninggalkanku dan mencari penggantiku. Seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, sosok ibu yang lebih baik bagi Sunghyun dan Minhyun."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng tak setuju dan langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin ke atas kasur untuk duduk bersamanya, ia peluk tubuh mungil milik Sungmin, "Tidak-tidak... Untuk apa aku melepasmu di saat aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya kecewa, Ming. Tapi tak pernah sebersit pikiran meluncur di otakku untuk melepasmu. Maaf kalau keadaan fisikku membuatmu jijik dan malu. Ku mohon, bertahanlah bersamaku." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang masih menangis mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ayo. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Anggap saja Tuhan sedang menguji cinta kita, sayang. Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang terbaik bagi seorang Cho Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya... Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal,Kyunnie. Aku akan membatalkan gugatan cerai, setelah itu aku juga akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi bagimu, sosok yang selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal bersama Minhyun dan Sunghyun. _Gomawo,_ Kyuhyun-_ah._" Sungmin menarik kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah tampan milik suaminya. Lalu mendekatkan bibir ber-_shape_ M miliknya dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin, menghisapnya pelan. Berusaha merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Kini ciuman tersebut mulai berubah panas. Sungmin mengeluskan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia menyukai apa yang suaminya itu lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin, lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mengabsen semua deretan gigi Sungmin. Gairah telah membakar tubuh keduanya. Dengan masih berciuman panas, jemari nakal Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin, Sungmin yang menyadarinya langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin sudah tak mau ia sentuh? Pikiran macam itu menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Kau masih sakit,Kyu. Dan ini rumah sakit. Aku tak mau kondisimu semakin memburuk karena kelelahan." Ucap Sungmin.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih, " Tapi aku sudah _ON_, Ming. Ayolah. Aku akan mengunci pintu." Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh.

"Tidak.. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Bisa-bisanya dalam kondisi tubuhmu yang lemah seperti ini sifat _pervert _mu itu kambuh. Hahaha.. Ternyata kau masih Kyuhyunku yang mesum. Maka kau harus cepat sembuh, aku berjanji kita akan melakukannya sampai kau puas. Jadi, tidak sekarang,oke?" Sungmin mencoba menawar.

"_Jinjja_? Sepuasku? Hahaha..Baiklah.. Ku tunggu janjimu, sayang."

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser dan mengajak Sungmin tiduran di ranjang sempit itu. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan tubuh Sungmin yang menghadap ke dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada lagi keraguan, rasa malu dan rasa jijik dalam hati Sungmin. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Bahwa ia akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun sampai ajal menjemputnya nanti.

"_Saranghae, _Daddy Kyu..." ucap Sungmin lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae,_ Mommy Ming.." balas Kyuhyun diiringi kecupan lembut di kepala Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin tahu, Tuhan yang penuh kasih tidak menunjukkan mukjizat tanpa alasan. Semua itu berawal ketika Minhyun dan Sunghyun minta izin untuk ikut dengan Kyuhyun, dilanjutkan dengan handphone yang membuatnya teringat dengan _namja_ berperawakan bongkok itu, dan puncaknya adalah ketika ia tiba di tempat kejadian dan berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya. Dan kini Sungmin tak membutuhkan hal lain untuk meyakinkan betapa ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya telah memotivasi hidupnya selama ini..

_Tuhan tidak membuat mukjizat jika segalanya masih terikat baik.  
Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bara api cinta yang ada tidak pernah di jaga..  
Ketika kita menghadapi kesulitan, biarlah cinta yang mengatasinya._

_**END**_

Akhirnya selesai! Maaf banget nunggu sampai lama gini. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter duanya tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan. Banyak typo ya pasti? Alurnya aneh ya? Maaf banget yaaaa... Ternyata aku Cuma bisa jadiin twoshoot. Bingung kalo di buat panjang-panjang. Untuk kedepannya, aku bakalan ada ff berchapter yang udah aku siapin. Look forward ya...

Gak mau banyak cuap-cuap.

Jangan lupa review... Kamsahamnida... Saranghae! *kecup atu-atu*


End file.
